


First Christmas

by ItsJustAHuman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustAHuman/pseuds/ItsJustAHuman
Summary: The first Christmas you're ever celebrating with Roadhog and Junkrat.





	First Christmas

It was the first official Christmas that Roadhog and Junkrat would experience. 

 

Back when you were still in the Outback you would celebrate it every year even if you were all by yourself. It was fun to deck out the little shack you stayed in with a little tree, lights, and a wreath. Now, you had a whole safe house to decorate and you were never happier than decorating for a celebration. 

 

You had Junkrat lift you high enough so that you could reach the top of the Christmas tree so that you could put the pachimari on top of the tree. Roadhog looked up from his book from his spot on the old couch and grunted a sound of approval. 

 

Junkrat set you down and looked at the tree that had ornaments hanging off it’s slightly sparse branches. Without a doubt he knew you were happy from the way your eyes sparkled as they scanned over the whole tree. Bouncing on your heels you spun around to admire the living room that you took a week to decorate. 

 

“You did an amazing job, Sheila.” Junkrat said limping over and snuggling up next to Roadhog. 

 

“It better be I spent way too much time on this,” you said skipping over to the Junkers. 

 

You plopped down onto the other side of Roadhog and snuggled up into his warm body. Roadhog lifted his arm and wrapped it around your body to pull you closer. 

 

“WAIT! I just remembered something” you shouted jumping out and running out of the room. 

 

As you ran out you could feel their eyes follow you.

 

“We have a weird one don’t we, Roadie?” Junkrat said with his head tilted slightly.

 

“Says you,” Road replied.

 

Junkrat laughed throwing his head back with his arms wrapping around his stomach. 

 

“Ahh you got me there Roadie” Junkrat said patting Roadhogs belly.

 

The pitter patter sound of your feet hitting the floor could be heard as you were running towards the living room. They saw you enter the room slightly breathless with your hands behind your back. 

 

“Boys I got you both something,” you said smiling widely at them. 

 

Before they could say anything you brought your hands out to show what you were holding behind your back.

 

It was 2 santa hats. 

 

One of them was the colour traditional with the picture of bombs on it. The other one was pink and had pictures of pig faces on it. 

 

You handed the hats over to your boys.

 

“Darl’, you didn’t have to do this,” Junkrat said examining his santa hat.

 

Roadhog let out a grunt of agreement to Junkrat’s statement. 

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be a proper Christmas celebration without the santa hats,” you said pouting while twiddling your thumbs.

 

“No, you did no wrong come here” Roadhog said patting empty space next to him.

 

You happily skipped over to where they were sitting helping them adjust their hats so it just sat just right on their heads. Plopping yourself down next to Roadhog and snuggling up to him warm body you all stared at the mesmerising twinkle of the Christmas lights. 

 

“The pachimari is a nice touch,” Roadhog said. 

 

We all nodded in agreement sipping some hot cocoa with little marshmallows in the shape of bombs floating in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @itsjustahuman


End file.
